Candy is an Addiction
by red guppie
Summary: It was my candy! I wasn't about to share it. Unless it was with him. Forgot to put up for Halloween.


This is a one-shot I did for Halloween. Candy!

**Candy is an addiction**

Kagome brought candy. A lot of candy. A ton of candy. Enough candy to feed me forever. Well, maybe for the next week or so. If I rationed. Which I don't plan to do. At all. Ever.

Candy!

Oh, candy, were have you been all my life. Oh, sweet sweet deluction. Oh, bliss.

I have an addiction.

I'm not affraid to admitt it.

Oh, you don't think an eight year old knows what an addiction is.

Well, I do. Kagome told me what it is.

I have an addiction; candy.

But so does Inuyasha. I've seen the way he acts around candy. He goes crazy, drowling and such. Blah!

So I have to take it somewhere safe. Somewhere were Inuyasha can't sniff me or my candy out. It's my candy.

I know of this place. A place that only I know of. A place that I've never told anyone about.

It's my secret place.

So I go to that place. Oh, what? You actually thought I'd tell you? No! Dah.

But I will tell you that's somewhere in a cave, in one of the caves, far away from Edo, or close, I can't remember. Oh well.

So I take it there and I'm about to unwrap my first piece when I hear a twig snap. Oh, no!

Has he found me? Will I have to make a run for it?

I turn around and sure enough it's white hair that I see. But it isn't Inuyasha hair. It's Sesshomaru!

Oh, Kami! I'm dead.

But instead of striking, he just stands there and sniffs.

I gather my candy quickly and stare him down.

Not working!

"What do you have there, little neko?" He askes, still not moving closer.

I glared but answered, "What's it to you?"

"How about I ask the question, huh? That way no one gets hurt. Now," he motioned to my bag, "what is it?"

"Candy."

"From?"

"Kagome's time. But it's mine, so go away."

He still didn't move. He just stood there.

Staring at me.

With those eyes.

Geesh!

I guess we were both staring at each each other.

Then, he dared move his eyes to look at my candy! How dare he!?

Snatching up my all-too-important bag of candy, I ran to a far corner in the cave.

He never took his eyes off me.

"Go away!" I growled, showing my fangs. "They're all mine!"

Wrong choice of words. Baka, baka, baka!

I could see the glint in his eyes, a fierce flash of red that only lasted for a second. But he remained calm as he slowly walked toward me.

I tried to back up, but I was in a corner. I had nowhere to go.

He realized this and sat down just out of arms reach. He showed no signs of being upset or angry.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What is it that you have there, little neko?"

"Why do you care?"

"Remember, I'm the one asking the questions." He smiled. HE SMILED!!! "Now, what is it?"

"Candy." I said, hesitantaly.

"May I?" He asked, extending his hand toward my candy, his claws glinting.

"Why are you being so polite?"

"We are both demons by nature and thus I tend to be rather polite to other demons. Better to not make enemies, ney?"

"Hai."

He was still extending his hand.

Yeah, it is better to not make enemies.

I pulled out a box of mints and handed it to him.

He smiled again and opened the box, pulling out a mind and popping it into his mouth. From his expression, I took it that he liked them. He took another and ate that one as well.

Soon, we had almost finished half the bag. He had eaten just as much as me and no more.

"At least you're not a pig like Inuyasha." I said, shoving a Butterfinger into my mouth.

"Hmm, he eats quite a bit?" He popped another mint.

"Yeah. Kagome gave us each a bag and Inuyasha ate his in about five minutes. Now his stomach hurts."

He chuckled, kind of sweet and melody like. "That's why I'm fond of you."

"Fond of me?" I mumbled.

Did he just say he was fond of me? So, the great Lord Sesshomaru is fond of an orphan neko. Who would have guessed? Deffently not me.

I couldn't help but smile. It was a compliment and I'm a sucker for compliments. Especially from someone as important as him.

"Hai." He said. "You're clever and very strong willed. Most children your age, be they demon or not, don't have the sense of the world that you have about you. You're more open minded, more aware of what's going on around you. Taking responsibility, at such a young age, is something I greatly admire about you."

"You admire me?"

Now I'm melting in my souls. Those compliments, those words, and that kindness. He reminds me of my father. He reminds me a great deal of my father. I never would have thought that someone who acted so cold could be so kind.

"Hai. Is that a problem?"

"No! No, not at all. I just ... " I blubbered.

"Inuyasha is coming." He said, looking back at the cave entrance. "It would be bad for him to find you with me. Little neko," he looked back toward me, "keep safe."

"Hai."

He was already gone.

"You in there, little twerp?" I heard him call.

I sighed. What a baka! "Yeah, I'm here."

When I came out, he was smiling. He didn't yell, he didn't bop me. Just smiling. Weird!

That night, when everyone else was asleep, I thought about Sesshomaru and what he had said to me. He was kind and honest, not at all full of himself as I thought he'd be. What he had said, I honestly believed was true.

And to tell you the truth, I think it was. I think he likes me.

A/N: So that's it. Just something I did to celebrate the candy. I don't really like candy. Jesse does though. Hugs from Ryan.


End file.
